What Snow Does In Summer
by Arialene
Summary: {Complete} It's a hot summer day in Arendelle, and everyone in doing their best to beat the heat in the best way they know how. Most of the town has retreated to the Fjord, while our favorite couple, Jack and Elsa, have decided to head to the North Mountain in their attempt to stay cool. Will they succeed, or will things heat up there too? Written by 7 of your fav authors!


_****WARNING****_ This is written by a group of some of your favorite authors. **This was written in fun, and is meant to be funny.** This is a **parody**. This is also very _**graphic**_. Please, PLEASE consider this your warning before reading. We had a HELL of a lot of fun while writing this.

This is meant to be a parody of song lyrics appearing in various fanfictions, particularly certain parts of smut fanfictions.

ALL of the dialogue is Frozen song lyrics, so please enjoy, and please review.

Cover image belongs to Kawacy(Tumblr and Deviant Art) and permission has been granted for use as the cover.

We shall be laughing about this for some time.

Love! ~Arialene, StarMageAsuka/HenriettaSkylink, ForeverDelighted, Clear Blue, Wickedgreenphantom, Miki Fubuki, Rokusan23

* * *

It was a hot summer day, as the sun blazed high in the sky with its hot rays beating down on the kingdom of Arendelle. It was certainly too hot to be inside the palace today, as townspeople, palace servants and a red haired princess all lazed about in the water of the fjord, doing their best to keep cool. Children played and splashed about as adults kept a close eye under the protection of shady tents that had been erected. Sandcastles were constructed about the shoreline as everyone tried to make the best of the hot, uncomfortable summer day.

Notably missing, however, was their infamous icy queen, Elsa. She had flown north for the hot day in her own attempt to escape the heat, quite literally. Earlier that year, just after Christmas, someone new had blown into town and Elsa had been enamoured ever since. Barefoot, carrying a length of wood and sporting a mop of shockingly white hair, was a young man. He claimed to be Jack Frost, and he boasted the same powers as Arendelle's beloved queen.

As Winter had slowly faded, releasing it's icy hold on the world to give way to the fragrant blossoms and buds of Spring, Jack had stayed. He teased and toyed with all sorts of people throughout the town, curious about this strange, small Scandinavian country with an equally strange ruler. He caused havoc in the kitchens, drew a right ruckus in the stable yards and stirred the ire of even the most patient of fishermen in the short months that he stayed that spring, desperately trying to catch the queen's eye in any way that he could. And he had more than succeeded.

During that duration of time, Elsa found the beautiful stranger more bane than boon. She was spending a lot more time trying to explain the sudden frost on the windows and slippery iced sidewalks and the occasional hits of snowballs at the unlucky targets.

But at the same time, she was fascinated by him; he was mischievous and liked to cause some trouble but it was all for fun not harm. He loved playing with the children who saw him the most. In more than one occasion, she will see outside her window the families of snowmen and hills of snow where the children slid down in joyful play, as Jack had several rounds of snowball fights with them.

Then Spring had melted into Summer, the cool fragrant days of blooming flowers turning into long, hot and sticky days spent trying to keep oneself cool. Elsa had long since relented in using her powers to help cool everyone off, and giving everyone periods to rest and relax in the blazing heat.

This day, this hot day when most everyone was cooling off in the water of the fjord, seemed to be the hottest day of the summer thus far. And Elsa and Jack, both wanting of cooler climates, had headed north as soon as it had gotten to an unbearable level of heat for the both of them, bidding everyone else a pleasant afternoon and wishing them the best of luck in staying cool.

Up high on the North Mountain, just outside of the massive Ice Palace that Elsa had built some time before, is where they were now. They stood, paced apart from each other as they now traded icy blows and snowy blasts with each other, both laughing and jumping to try and avoid the other's attack. It was a playful fight between the two, both of them enjoying the cooler air and pleasant company as they circled each other with their hands outstretched.

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" Jack called, laughing as he hurled a large snowball at her, dodging her own blast easily.

She laughed.

"Make one wrong move…."

She raised a pillar of ice to protect herself from his attack, the large snowball that was supposed to hit her was reduced to a pile of white powder. She then raised several more in a circle to confuse him, she hid behind one of them as she formed another snowball when she got a clear aim, she flew it at him.

"Just letting off steam," he said, catching one hurled ball of snow on his arm as he flipped towards her.

Laughing, Jack looked up from his arm to check on his opponent but paled immediately when an enormous snowball was thrown at him. Before he could react, in that split second, he found himself buried underneath a pile of white, with the roaring laughter of the queen soon after...

A short while later, slight movement from the pile of snow. A tuft of snow-white hair came out of the pile, a glare sent at her. "Hyup!"

Elsa only grinned in amusement, her arm that once clutched her sides soon dropping to her side "No right, no wrong. No rules for me."

"No escape from the storm inside of me!" she declared triumphantly.

Jack stood back up, brushing off the snow from his sweatshirt and kicked his staff back up to his hand.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made," he said, pointing the crooked end of his staff at her.

"Ice has a magic, can't be controlled!" she said, wagging a finger at him. "It's just you and me, what are we gonna do?"

Jack tutted and exaggeratedly flexed his arms, "I'm stronger than a hundred men!"

"Time to see what I can do" Elsa smirked before she swiftly waved her hand, releasing a swirl of blue gradients at him. And again, Jack was too late to react as he was thrown to the nearest wall. He let out a grunt of pain, feeling the impact of collision of his back against the icy wall.

He opened his eyes and was about to move but found that he couldn't. A confused pair of blue eyes looked to his sides to find his limbs were frozen to the walls, encased in ice.

"Split the ice apart," she taunted, smiling teasingly at him. "There's beauty and there's danger here."

She stood back from him, daring him to make his next move.

Jack could only smirk in amusement, his fingers flexing a bit inside the ice encasings. The feeling of being trapped by the queen was…hot, in a way. Something throbbed inside him, and it was feeling so good.

A slight glint came to his eyes before he shifted in his position. He clenched his fists again, rolling his shoulders ever so slightly and with a harsh tug of both his arms, the ice crackled before breaking into pieces and setting his hands free.

He did the same with his legs, a hard kick of his legs to release them from the bounds. Rubbing his knuckles slightly, he picked up his staff off the icy floor. Jack only gave her another sly look as the glint in his eyes never left. "I'm free."

Elsa prepared herself at whatever the winter spirit was going to do next before she found him flying to her at blinding speed. She stepped back to avoid the collision, but then found herself in his arms in a strong embrace, with only their lips being the ones colliding.

Her eyes widened, her cheeks growing brighter even with the slight make up on. Before she could react further, Jack broke away from the kiss to quickly pepper her neck with small nips and licks, his mouth trailing down on every inch of exposed skin.

The queen could only let out ragged gasps of air as she felt his tongue, lips and teeth leaving marks on her neck. As he continued his heated kisses along her body, her eyes looked up at the ceiling in a lidded gaze, savouring the moment before her mouth was captured again in a ravenous kiss.

Jack slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring fervently. He groaned against her lips, a deep and exciting sound. He hoped Elsa would respond to him and to his delight, she beckoned his plea by placing her tongue in and the two battled for dominance. She kissed him hungrily, like she needed him, like she _wanted_ him. Oh, sweet gods, she did. She moaned back. Her arms encircled his strong neck, pulling him closer as she tried to meld into his embrace. At the same time, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, lifting her onto his lap.

The minutes passed by until finally, Jack reluctantly pulled away. He panted briefly to witness the passion in each other's eyes before giving her a rather chaste kiss and pulled away quickly, his mouth forming a smirk. He was pleased to witness his queen bright red and intoxicated from their romantic pursuit. He leaned close to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine, uttering a hoarse whisper "...Can't hold it back anymore."

She breathed heavily from her position on the ground, lustfully staring up at him as she shifted her position, her gown sliding higher and higher up her leg to reveal more of her pale, creamy flesh. Jack feverishly ran his greedy hand along her thigh, she then squeals and begs him for more.

"Tonight, imagine me," she teased, licking her lips. "Fetchingly draped against the wall."

"...That's what I was gonna say." A sudden kick in his senses made him go wild in hunger and he again kisses her more furiously. Elsa's hands ran through his hair as his hand circled around her slender waist. He gripped her tightly and pressed her body against his tall, slim one.

Just then, he suddenly picks her up and flies her to her bedroom made of ice. He places his staff aside and throws her down onto the snowy mattress, pinning her wrists down on either side of her head. He looks into her eyes of beautiful blue, both sapphire orbs clouded with lust.

"For the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand," Jack whispered to her.

"Strike for love," she dared him, smiling up at him and stretching up for another kiss. "Come on."

"Cold and clear," Jack leans down to graze her neck, he hears her gasp as she feels the cool sensation of his lips touching her sensitive, porcelain skin. He continues like that and she trembles slightly, goose bumps rising on her skin.

"It's time to see what _I_ can do," he continued, nipping along her collarbone as one hand grazes higher along her thigh, moving her dress higher and higher on her hips.

"No!" Elsa stopped him, pushing her dress back down to her legs. "I can't!"

She nervously blushes at him, she felt embarrassed that she wasn't able to unclothe right before his very eyes. Tears began to form, making her vision all foggy. "I-I don't know how!"

"Don't panic." Jack calmly said as he wiped her tears off with his finger and gently kissed her on the forehead "You don't have to live in fear...'cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

"We can work this out together," Jack said, lifting himself off her. With both hands, he took off his sweatshirt and left it lying on the icy floor below, revealing his bare chest at her. "You don't have to be afraid."

"We can face this thing together," he murmured, watching her reactions as he undressed before her, his own pale flesh being revealed as the layers of fabric were removed. "It's just you and me."

His strong but slender fingers moved to the waistband of his trousers, working their brown material slowly down his slim hips and long legs, stepping out of the narrow legs and kicking them aside to lie beside the cast aside sweatshirt. His gaze was still locked with hers, deep ocean meeting clear sky as he stood before her now, bare to the world.

"They say, '_have courage_' and I'm trying to," Elsa mumbled, blushing deeply as she watched him, slowly strip off his clothing piece by piece as they fell to the floor. When he took off the last one, she averted his gaze, unwilling to look at his bareness.

He walked back to the bed and placed a reassuring hand on her cheek, "I'm out here for you…"

She smiled nervously up at him, taking a shaking breath to try and calm herself. "It's time to see what I can do."

His hand settled on her waist again as he leaned against her, pressing against her as he kissed her deeply, his free hand coming up to cup her face, bringing her closer to him. Her hands ran along his bare chest, feeling the hard ridges of muscle and the lean shape of his body. His fingers caressed her face and his arms were wrapped around her in such a loving way, and in the patience that he was showing her; Elsa felt a sudden confidence in herself.

"Let it go," she tells to herself. With a flick of her wrist, her dress disappears leaving her as bare as he is on the bed. She then realized her love for Jack was the thing to make her overcome her fear.

"Let it go," she repeated. "That perfect girl is gone."

He inhaled deeply, drinking in the sight of her laying bare beneath him, his eyes roaming over her naked, perfect porcelain flesh. The sudden sight of her naked before him got his member rising between his legs.

She places her hands on his face, turning his gaze that was once focused on her body back to her eyes. "The fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all."

A sultry smile spread across his face as he leaned in close to her, pausing a barest breath from her lips. "Come on, let's go and play," he told her, before claiming her lips in a kiss, his hands moving to roam across her now naked body, her smooth skin gliding under his hands like the finest silk.

"Beautiful," He pulled her forward, placing a kiss atop of her head. "Powerful," His lips moved to the left cheek. "Dangerous," And finally to her ear. "Cold."

His hands were everywhere and so were hers. He then placed a hand on her breast and harshly squeezes one of them. She gasps at being fondled in such a manner, yet she doesn't make any move to stop him.

Jack then moved his lips down to her chest, sucking and lightly nipping on the nipple of her breast while massaging on the other with his hand. Elsa arched her back upwards while closing her eyes, taking in the moment.

As she slowly inhaled a steady breath, she ran her fingers through his snow-white hair, allowing them to get tangled in her fingers.

Jack pulls away slightly, opting to nibble on Elsa's breast. He tugs at the soft flesh, gently putting pressure on it, leaving reddish marks all over her sensitive skin.

A lustful moan escapes Elsa's lips. Listening to that noise, Jack returns his lips to hers, smothering out the sound.

With a smirk, Elsa pulls away. "I can't wait to see,"

She placed a kiss on his the tip of his nose. "My snow up against the burning sand." she said confidently, slowly switching positions with Jack, making him on the bottom and her on top.

Jack placed his hand behind Elsa's head, bringing her down for a passionate kiss. A kiss that Elsa quickly took control of as she explored his body. He barely managed to pull away to say, "I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm."

Tenderly, she began placing small kisses on him; wherever she kissed small snowflakes began frosting over his skin. She started her onslaught of benevolent kisses first at his jawline and began moving down to his lower neck.

While her lips left soft trails of frost on Jack skin, Elsa's hands gingerly traveled down the length of his chest. Her fingers leaving a thin path of geometric frost patterns across his lean built chest.

Once again she paused at his waist, unsure if she was ready to continue. Her lips pulled away from Jack's skin and she buried her head in the crook of his neck, biting her lip in a shyful matter.

He pulled away slightly, carefully taking Elsa's chin into his hand, he tilted her head back up to look at him.

"You don't have to keep your distance anymore," Jack whispered to her, the look in his eyes speaking volumes of reassurance-reassurance that the queen before him had been unconsciously searching for.

The queen had always kept people at arms length, afraid to let them in for fear of hurting them. But with him here...she didn't have to worry. She couldn't hurt him. He was immune to her power, free from the danger that her powers brought. When she was with him she could let go of the fear that clutched at her heart and be free.

Elsa listened to his words as her strength and courage rooted, slowly blossoming with every kiss, with every whisper that Jack blessed her with.

"For the first time in forever. I'm getting what I'm dreaming of." Jack murmured to himself, opening his eyes to lock with the queen's dazzling blues. _His_ snow queen's eyes. Because she was his…and he was her's. "A chance to change my lonely world."

As she gazed into those vibrant blue eyes, a spark seemed to have ignited inside of her. The way he looked at her caused a snowstorm to stir within. He looked at her as though she was the most beautiful, most desirable creature to ever grace the world. It filled her with a pleasant feeling of knowing that she was the cause of the smile upon his lips. That she was the one bringing a gorgeous, glow of joy to his eyes.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face," Elsa sang sweetly, smiling coyly up at Jack. "Then suddenly I bump into you..."

"I was thinking of the same thing," Jack laughed. His hand reached up to run his fingers through Elsa's swirling golden locks. "'Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place."

"But with you, I found my place." As Jack's one hand was running through her hair, he used his other hand to hold her small, petite one.

Elsa could only look at the loving eyes staring back at her, melting her heart all the more. Her small hand clutched his larger one to place it on her cheek, her eyes closing to savour that unusual, yet comforting warmth his hand provided.

Jack knew she was different.

For him her presence brought to him a strange and foreign feeling. Elsa gave him warmth. She filled him with a warm fuzzy glow that warmed up his entire being and thawed every layer of ice wrapped around his heart and soul.

That's what she was to him. A summer breeze. Although she looked like a wintery angel, with eyes as pure as a magnificent glacier. Many who didn't know her could be forgiven for coming to the conclusion that she was as cold as the powers she wielded.

She was _his_ summer breeze, melting his 300-year-old kingdom of isolation.

They were the same, yet so different in so many ways. Even with their powers, she and Jack differed still. He represented the aggressive side of Winter, its sheer strength and raw power, absolute and at times, unforgiving. Yet here she was to him; beautiful, elegant..._flawless_. She was all the whimsical things that came with the Winter season. As cold and dangerous as it was, Winter was still found to be something enchanting, and inspired the awe and amazement of all.

Just like their love for one another.

"I've never met someone, who thinks so much like me," she said, her hands slowly trailing down his bare chest to his hard staff, jutting out towards her like a long, thick icicle.

Gingerly, unsure of what she was doing, she curled a hand around his length, glancing up nervously when he sucked in a harsh breath.

"It's nothing like I've ever known before," he gasped out, hands clutching at his sides.

She watched him, his eyes closed and she tightened her grasp, eliciting another moan. She moved her hand up and then back down in a slow motion, then again a little faster. Jack gasped and groaned at her ministrations, murmuring noncommittal words of encouragement while she worked her wrist. His body jerked once, another harsh gasp coming out as she pumped her wrist, his body going more and more rigid with each stroke.

"You... just... YES!" he shouted, throwing his head all of the way back and groaning loudly again.

A white, hot, sticky liquid spurted forth from the end of his fleshy staff, landing across her bared breasts in a wet web. She leaned back, releasing his still hard shaft and looked up at him, hunger still in his eyes as he smiled down at her.

"The snow glows white on the mountains tonight," Elsa laughed. She looked at her fingers that were covered in a white substance, letting the still warm release drip from her fingertips. A twinge of curiosity came to her mind as she nibbled her bottom lip. Elsa then decided to give it a try, she gave her a finger a lick. Her face frowned slightly before giving it another try.

"What's the issue, dear?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked up at him before shaking her head with a chuckle. "That's a minor thing.." she winked at him, shuffling to lean in and give him a kiss.

He sat up and leaned her back onto the bed, kissing her again and again as he slowly moved her limbs into position, his hand skimming up her inner thigh to then brush against her fiery core. She hissed as he moved his thumb against her sensitive nub, causing him to chuckle and nuzzle against her ear.

"Thats powerful…," she let out a gasp. "...and strange".

"Just letting off steam," he told her huskily, as her hips moved under his hand, her moans cutting through the air. He caught her in another kiss as he brought her to her peak, hips raising up in the air as his fingers worked at her center.

He shifted again, moving to place himself between her legs and his throbbing member at her entrance, teasing her gently as he smiled up at her.

"My snow up against the burning sand," he told her, poised to enter her.

"Cold never bothered me anyways," Elsa smiled back, a wicked glint alighting in her eyes.

"Put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman," he said, as he slowly pushed into her.

She gasped when he was fully inside her, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. She pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," he whispered in her ear, pulling back gently and pushing back into her with slightly more force. For every thrust he makes inside her, she moaned surprisingly.

"This icy force both foul and fair," Jack thrusted inside her.

"Has a frozen heart worth mining," Elsa purred, her hands entangling within Jack's hair.

"So strike through the heart," he continued to thrust as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Cold and clear," Elsa panted. She moved her lips to his neck, tentatively nibbling at his throat, all the while her hands continued to run through his hair, grasping and tugging at it.

"Strike for love and strike for fear," he huffed, trying to thrust deeper. "See the beauty, sharp and sheer."

He then stops thrusting and looks at her for a moment. Elsa, though trembling at the sensation from every thrust he makes, looked back at him.

"Wh-What are you holding back from?" she stuttered out, she could almost feel herself reaching her peak. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid."

"Here I stand," he grunted out, pushing himself fully inside her now. "And here I'll stay."

Elsa felt her body contort in utter bliss. She could feel a scream of ecstasy threatening to break free. "Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know" she murmured softly to herself, afraid that someone, anyone, would hear her passionate screams.

"It's an agony to wait," Jack heaved. He could feel his hips losing momentum, so he increased the tempo in hopes of bringing her to the brink of pleasure.

"Na, na, na," she murmured incoherently, her head tossing around on the bed as pleasure began to fill her body. "Heya, na, na."

He bent down close to her, kissing along her jawline as she writhed beneath him in pleasure.

"Are you holding back?" he purred, bending his head to nip at her shoulder as he continued to thrust into her. "_Let it go_."

She let out a long, loud moan, her arms and legs tightening around him as she reached her peak, her back arching up beneath him as she did. Her muscles clenched tightly around him, pulling him deeper inside her as she spiraled into a blissful oblivion of pleasure.

"My soul is spiraling," she gasped out, nails digging into his back as he continued to ride her. "Frozen fractals all around."

He smiled at her, kissing her deeply as he worked to maintain his pace.

As he felt his length getting tighter inside her, he couldn't help but blurt out, "It's getting stronger!"

"_Let it go_," she told him, leaning forward to kiss his neck, nipping at his collarbone as he continued to drive into her.

Jack struggled, fighting off the moment to release. "...Can't hold it back anymore."

Elsa leaned to his ear and whispered, "Just let me in..."

"I CAN'T!" Jack yelled out loud as he reached his climax, shooting his hot seed deep into her.

He stopped moving, holding himself still over her with his arms shaking and panting as her hands roamed through his hair and across his chest.

"But when push comes to shove..." she gave a weak laugh, a hand reaching to brush off some strands of hair from his eyes.

Looking up at him, she couldn't help but giggle. "You've kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere."

He chuckled, moving from his position on top of her to lie beside her, still breathing heavily, and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. He looked at her, smiling at her with both mouth and eyes.

"In deep, deep, deep, deep," he sighed again, running a hand lazily down her back. "Snow."

She shifted to lie more comfortably on her side to face him, looking up to meet his loving gaze. As she breathed softly, her lips formed a smile. "Can I say something crazy?"

He chuckled again, "I love crazy."

"For the first time in forever…" she murmured, her head laying down on the crook of his neck as she got comfy. "...I finally understand."

"You and I were just meant to be," he said, gathering her up in his arms as they both settled down to sleep, exhausted from their physical exertions and the heat of the day.


End file.
